Apparatus for feeding invalids physically incapable of self-help take various forms as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,317,661; 3,734,306; 3,907,126; 4,218,167; 4,277,263; and 4,162,868. The apparatus shown in the aforesaid patents are quite complicated and although supposedly do not require the aid of an assistant, have in common the disadvantage that food is spilled during its transfer from the receptacle containing the food to the invalid's mouth with the result that the apparatus, and the area in the immediate vicinity of the apparatus and the invalid recipient of the food becomes spattered with spilled food which is quite unpleasant and distressing to the invalid recipient and creates extra work for the attendants. It is a purpose of this invention to provide a feeding apparatus of relatively simple construction which can be controlled with minimal skill on the part of the invalid to transport food from the receptacle containing the food without spilling and, hence, without waste of food, an apparatus which is selectively operable to permit a free choice of food and an apparatus which can be selectively cycled or automated by the invalid or attendant.